Anime Royal! Crossover Spectacular!
by michaelandrhett
Summary: YAY! It's on now! All types of anime characters (Miss Kobayashi Dragon Maid, Dragon Ball Super, RWBY, Konosuba, and Sword Art Online to name a few) are coming together to team up against a new threat. A mysterious figure named Evol has come to take down several heroes from their perspective anime. Time for them to team up and take Evol out!
1. An Unknown Encounter! SAO!

_|AN: Hey, this is Michael. This is my first time doing a multi chapter fanfic. So please cut me some slack if it turns out bad. Thanks and most of the anime in this story, don't belong to me. For example: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Dragon Ball Super belongs to FUNimation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. And many more belongs to their respective owners. I own nothing with the exception of my original characters Evol and Axel. Hope you like this multipart fanfic! "_ _ **Anime Royal! Crossover Spectacular!**_ _" Enjoy!|_

It was a beautiful day in Aincrad. Players were getting along, there were no pop-up ads, and the main players: Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Leafa, Lizbeth, Sinon, Agil, Yui, and Klein are just chilling out in Lizbeth's cafe while getting ready for the next dungeon.

"Whew, that should do it for the items we'll need for the new dungeon. You guys ready?" the black swordsman, named Kazuto Kirigaya or his game name Kirito said confident and grinning.

"Yep! My rapier is all ready to go!" Asuna said to Kirito with a cheerful expression smiling. On her head, was their in game daughter Yui, who was smiling cheerfully and humming. They all nodded, showing that they're ready, and began to walk out. Only to find several players lying on the ground, and in the red HP zone. As a mysterious person walks up to the gang.

"Oh, so you must be the core survivors of SAO. With the exception for the blondie with the green outfit, and the cat sith GGO player. Thought you'd look different." The mysterious person said while grinning, giving off a bad vibe on Kirito and especially Asuna.

"Yeah? And what if we are? Who are you?! And what did you do to those players?!" Kirito replies with an angry look on his face, gripping his sword ready to unsheathe it. And then the person began clapping and laughing, scaring Silica and especially Leafa.

"Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Evol, and I just wanted to ask why do you fight? Is it for fun? Is it because you swore to protect something or someone? Or maybe it's because you failed to protect a certain someone? Eh Kirito?" Evol replies staring right at Kirito with a smirk on his face. Kirito then has a flashback of Sachi's death. He then began to grit his teeth and is now shaking as he begins unsheathing his sword.

"How dare you... how dare you TALK ABOUT SACHI?!" Kirito yelled while running at him and raising his sword to attack him. But as he started to slash at him, Evol quickly dodged it without even a scratch. Evol then laughed at Kirito and dusted off his shoulder to mock him. Kirito was shocked and surprised. He's only seen a few who can dodge him so quickly, but not this fast. Evol appears behind Kirito and kicks him, sending him flying back and making him land on the ground with half of his HP gone.

"Strongest beta tester huh? Tsk as if, that rumor is beginning to fade away from me. How about you Asuna Yuuki? Do you also fight because of a friend you lost? Think Zekken was her nickname. But I'll find out later. Why don't you fight too?" Evol said as he stared at Asuna. Asuna began running at him with her rapier in hand.

"Leave Kirito alone! You B*#%ARD!" Asuna yelled attacking Evol, but no avail.

"First of all language!" Evol said to her, Evol then punches her, sending her flying and she falls right beside Kirito with almost all of her HP gone at 45 HP.

"Kazuto!" "Mommy!" Leafa and Yui yelled in worry, Sinon was now also shaking with rage as she began aiming her bow at Evol's back, but he catches it and turns around looking at her with a evil smirk on his face.

"Oh? The cat lady wants in on this fight? Well then... how about THIS?!" Evol then teleported right behind her and smacked her, with Sinon landing in front of Kirito and Asuna.

"Well... it's been fun, but I need to finish what I came here for." Evol said as he made circles with his left finger. Then a purple portal magically appears right behind the three and Evol uses a force wave pushing Kirito, Asuna, and Sinon in the portal. As he was about to close it, Yui flies in the portal, in pursue of her parents.

"Kazuto!" "Asuna!" "Yui!" "Sinon!" Leafa, Agil, Lizbeth, Silica, and Klein said with surprise.

"Hahahaha! Well take ca- Gah!" Evol began to say until Leafa kicks him in the shins then slaps him.

"Grr! You jerk! Bring my brother back!" Leafa said in anger.

"Ngh! You punk! You're lucky I'm almost out of energy! Farewell!" Evol said, right before Leafa slapped him again. He then shattered in glass and disappears. Leafa begins to look down in sadness as Lizbeth puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. Klein logs off to check if Kirito, Asuna and Sinon were there in their beds. A couple minutes later he logged in and has some info.

"Well? Were they there?" Leafa asked, hoping her brother was there.

"Well, I went to their houses and asked Kirito's and Asuna's parents. They told me some _interesting_ information. They saw a red, blue, and gold cobra looking person and looked at Kirito and Asuna and did the same motion that made the portal and they got pushed inside. I saw Sinon get teleported as well, but Evol didn't see me. Klein replies sadly. Leafa heard this and tears began to appear in her eyes as she began to cry. Klein then wrapped an arm around her shoulder then she hugged him and began crying.

"Hey we're gonna get them back. Especially your brother. Okay?" Klein said hugging her back. Leafa nodded and wiped her tears away.

Meanwhile in another world. In the city of Akihabara. Lived a human named Kobayashi and her Dragon maid, Tohru with Kanna. It was a normal day until Kanna saw a purple circle appear in the sky and a man with black clothing falling from it. And he was falling very fast. Kanna notices the man and runs inside to tell Kobayashi and Tohru.

"Lady Tohru. Miss Kobayashi. Something appeared in the sky with a man falling." Kanna said with a normal tone. They both realize what she just said, and panicked.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kobayashi asked.

"Because it just happened." Kanna replies with Kobayashi falling backwards with her legs sticking upwards.

"Tohru! Go and follow that man and save him! Now!" Kobayashi said with a worrying tone in her voice.

"Already on it! Be right back!" Tohru yelled running out of the door after the man.

"I gotta make it to him before he gets majorly hurt!"

Once she reaches the falling person, she gets a blanket. And throws up the blanket at him and he lands on it but he becomes unconscious and gets closer to the ground.

"Wait, why didn't I catch him? Ohhh... crapbaskets..." Tohru said to herself in stupidity. Howevr, the man luckily landed in the small shallow river and is safe. But covered in bruises.

"Phew. That was close. Miss Kobayashi would've killed me if he wasn't safe. Now to get him back home. Huh? What's that on his head?" Tohru wondered about the helmet and read the words... Nervegear.

"Nervegear huh? Must be something about games or something. Oh well better brings that too." Tohru then picked him up revealing to Kazuto from the real world in his ALO clothing. She puts him over her shoulder and starts to run to Kobayashi's place. A minute later, she arrives and opens the door with him

"I'm back! And with a visitor." She said carrying Kirito with her. She then puts him on the couch. And waits for him to wake up.

 _AN: So what do you think? Did you like it? Please tell me what did you think about this first chapter in the comments. And please don't be a bully and hate me for terrible writing. Thank you see ya next chapter!_


	2. The Swordsman and the Dragon Maid!

Tohru and Kanna were looking at the unconscious Kirito with confusion after Kobayashi cleaned his bruises on his arm and chest. And wrapped bandages on him.

"Will he be okay Miss Kobayashi? I mean he looks pretty beat up, did I save him too late?" Tohru asked looking at Kirito with worrying eyes.

"I mean, it's good you saved him before he got too hurt. By the way, where are my bed covers? They were there before you went to go save this guy." Kobayashi replied giving a death glare at Tohru. Tohru then shook her head lying that she didn't see it. When she actually used it to save Kirito. Then suddenly a faint voice was heard in the house as they quickly turned to see Kirito waking up.

"Tohru, get something for him to drink. And an apple just in case. Kanna, get some new clothes for him." Kobayashi told them while walking up to the now conscious Kirito. Tohru and Kanna both nodded and went to get the items she told them to get.

"Hey, take it easy. Thank goodness you're awake, are you okay?" Kobayashi asked Kirito looking a the nervegear. Tohru and Kanna came back with the necessary items and puts them on the table. "I'm Kobayashi. The maid who saved you, was Tohru, and the child is named Kanna Kamui. What's your name?

"Kirigaya Kazuto. But you can call me Kirito. And where am I? This doesn't look like Aincrad." Kirito replied sitting up, trying to grab the cup of coffee but feels a jolt of pain through his body and flinches, clutching his arm gritting his teeth.

"Hey, she just said take it easy. Here you go. How did you fall through that purple circle from the sky anyway Kirito?" Tohru asked while handing him the cup she made him. He takes it, and drinks some of it. Kirito then put on the clothes in the bathroom with help getting there from Tohru.

"Thanks. I don't exactly remember how I got here. I was in a Blacksmith shop with my friends. Until...- That's it! I was sent here by this guy named Evol. He used some kind of magic to make a portal that sucked me in and teleported me here. But why me with my Nervegear, unless he sent me here from the real world." Kirito explained looking his Nervegear. While he explained this, Tohru was trying to put Kanna on her shoulder, but Kanna keeps moving away from her.

"So you're not from this world?" Kobayashi asked thinking about what Kirito said also holding a cup of coffee. She also saw Kanna getting Cream Bread and eating it whole.

"Something like that. I wasn't the only one who got sucked into the portal though. My girlfriend, my in game daughter, and another friend were sucked in too. I hope they're okay." He replied, as he looked down. He then gets a flashback of the fight with Evol. And then the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it!" Tohru said as she walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Tohru? It's Elma. There's this weird cobra-bug looking guy outside my house. I think I'll need some help with it. And I don't know when Lucoa and Fafnir will get here. Please hurry." Elma said through the phone. As soon as Tohru heard that, she clinched and looked at Kirito with concern.

"Umm... okay. W'll be right there, just hold on." Tohru said with a shaken voice.

"Okay, I think I see Fafnir. Just please hurry! I don't like asking you for help because of the divided factions. But just this once! Thank you! I'll see you soon. I hope." Elma replied hanging up. Tohru also hanged up and looked at Kirito again.

"What is it? Is it Evol again?!" Kirito asked with a concerned face.

"Yes. He's at Elma's place. We need to haaaaa we need to haaahahaha-..." Tohru said trying to say something she doesn't want to say. "We need to..."

"Help her?" Kirito said finishing her sentence.

"Yes thank you. And we need to hurry. If what you said is true, then he could do the same thing to Elma or my dragon friends as well." Tohru said about to make a gate to her location. As she does that, she stares Lucoa, and Fafnir knocked down and beat up. Unsuccessful to defeat Evol. Her eyes then widen and clenches her hands into a fist.

"Well, let's go! Agh!" Kirito said before feeling another strain of pain through his body, he then closes his eyes. "Theory says this should work, let's hope it does! Link Start!" As soon as he says it, his sword and potions appear and gets up. "Alright it worked!"

"Are you sure? You're still injured. You might need to rest!" Kobayashi said helping Kirito stand. Kanna walked up beside Tohru and has an angry look on her face.

"I can't just stand around and wait for things to get better! If you're friend is in danger, then I'm gonna help you save her! No matter what condition I'm in!" Kirito replied as he walks up to the gate she made and begins to walk into it with Tohru and Kanna.

"Be careful you three! And stay safe!" Kobayashi yelled as Tohru closed the gate. Meanwhile at Elma's place, Fafnir, Lucoa, and Elma are struggling to fight Evol. As Tohru, Kanna and Kirito see them, Evol walks in front of the three dragons.

"You three made be dragons, but you're not strong enough to stand a CHANCE against me." Evol said as he charges up a orb of energy, then shoots it at them. Elma closes her eyes bracing her impact, but as she thought she was a goner, Tohru shot a beam at the orb, blocking it and destroying it. The smoke clears up, and Tohru, Kanna, and Kirito stand in front of Fafnir, Lucoa, and Elma staring at Evol.

"Ah, so you must be Tohru! A pleasure to meet you! And- oh greetings again Kirito! Nice to see you again!" Evol said while smirking looking straight at Tohru.

"So you're Evol! Don't attack my fellow dragons! And only I can fight Elma!" Tohru said to Evol with an angry look. Evol hears this, and laughs.

"Oh how sweet! A dragon maid who's protecting a opposing dragon! I thought you hated that Unicorn looking dragon!" Evol said pointing at Elma. As she looks at Tohru, she blushes and gets really angry.

"Unicorn?! Do I look like a Unicorn to you you Bug man!" Elma yells at Evol embarrassed.

"Do _I_ look like a bug to you?! I don't even resemble a bug! Anyways, I cannot stay any longer! I have to finish up what I came here to do." Evol said before Tohru tried to punch him, but he blocks it and kicks her. He then shoots a fireball at her, sending her flying and lands beside Kirito.

"Tohru! You okay?" Kirito said helping her up.

"Daddy? Is that you?" A child asked peeking out the door. Kirito then sees the black haired girl in a pink shirt, hugging Kirito. Kirito opens the door again, and is holding a child, revealing to be Yui. Kirito then blocked Evol's attack from hitting Elma and walks runs up to Yui.

"Yui! You're alright!" Kirito said to Yui. Then puts his arm in front of her, showing a guard like position.

"Daddy! The cobra man is scary!" Yui replies hiding behind Kirito.

"At least the child knows I'm not a bug. Whatever, I'm already almost out of energy. Time to finish this!" Evol said as he pointed an index finger, and makes a circle with it, causing the same portal that teleported Kirito, Asuna, Yui, and Sinon. Elma sees this, and pushes Lucoa and Fafnir out of the way, then Evol knocks Elma out, and throws her in the portal. And closes it.

"Elma!" Tohru yelled. She then looks at Evol, and shoots a beam at him, and he disappears, shattering into glass.

"Now onto the next world. No, a different place in the next world's _timeline_... HAHAHAHA!" Evol's words echoed through the glass. Kirito then falls down onto the ground, and yells in rage. But is also happy that Yui is safe with him.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. But is your daughter okay?" Tohru asked looking at Yui.

"Yeah, she's fine. And I know, but I didn't save your friend like I said I would. It's my fault. If I didn't show up in this world, none of this would've happened. Unless... Evol planned this from the start. I wonder..." Kirito said before thinking about Evol. Meanwhile on a mountain, there's a mysterious figure holding a sword and makes a portal and goes into it showing an image of the world of Remnant.

 _AN: Aha! Cliffhanger! What did you think? Please vote if you read this and liked it, or don't vote if you didn't like it. And please comment on what I should improve on. Thank you for reading Michael out!_


	3. Evol in Renmant! Who

After Elma was sent through the portal, they went to Kobayashi's place to regroup. When they returned, Kobayashi saw them beaten and with Yui hugging Kirito, he gave all of them potions and they healed. After that. Tohru made drinks for all of them and sat down.

"When did you find Yui? She wasn't with me when I fell from the sky an hour ago, I was worried sick about her." Kirito asked Still holding Yui. Lucoa put her cup down and crossed her arms.

"About three hours ago, I was with Elma heading home from shopping, and then we saw a portal right in front of us open up. And what came out of the portal was a young girl, unconscious and hurt. When we checked to see if she was okay, she mumbled the words, 'Mommy. Daddy'" Lucoa explained to him. "After a couple of minutes, she woke up breathing heavily, and immediately asked for a sandwich that was spicy."

"Yeah Mrs. Elma gave me the same sandwich you had when we first met and I loved it! When you and Mommy and Sinon went through the portal, I flew in it and tried to find you, but I ended up here instead. The trip through the portal was putting me in a different kind of pain I never experienced before. Like I was getting dizzy and more weaker, it hurt so much. But when Mrs. Lucoa and Mrs. Elma saved me, I slowly got what little strength that I had, and got it back." Yui explained while looking at Kanna's tail, thinking to herself about touching it. Tobru looks behind her and sees Fafnir looking at the Nervegear, he looks so intrigued, interested, and curious about it. Then out of nowhere, a note lands on Kirito's shoulder, he picks it up, and opens it.

"Hmm? What's this? 'Dear Tohru, Yui, and Kirito, I haven't introduced myself to you all yet, but I know who you're fighting. And I can help. First, you need to gather warriors from all around the galaxy, not just your worlds, but the whole multiverse. Once you recruit one member from another universe, I will make myself to you. I wish you all good luck.'  
Signed: A..Who's A?" Kirito said Still reading the note. Yui kept looking at Kanna's tail, tempting to grab it.

"Sounds mysterious yet dumb. Who out of the human race would name their kid A? That's like someone naming their son Red, or word plays on food and instruments." _|AN: *Cough cough* Pokémon and DBZ cough cough*_ Tohru replies while looking at the note as well. "He said we need at least one warrior from another universe in order for him to show up, and tell us what's really going on!"

"Yeah. By the way Kobayashi, I'm hungry. I want food." Kanna said after looking at the note, then trying to rewrite what the note says. Yui begins to try and grab Kanna's tail, but Kanna sees it and headbutts her, causing Yui to fall back.  
"Yui? Are you okay?" Kirito asked, helping her up. "Seems like she was interested in your tail Kanna."

"Kanna, that was mean." Tohru scolded Kanna for headbutting Yui, Tohru then sees little fairy wings on Yui's back. "Hey Yui, why do you have fairy wings on your back?"

"Ow... oh, that's because I'm kind of a navigation pixie, that's why I look this way. But I don't know why I look like my human form from ALO." Yui replied with a curious tone. After that Kirito looked at the sky, and wondered to himself, "How many universes are there?"

Meanwhile, in another universe, which is the World of Remnant, the Vytal Festival Tournament is scheduled to be two months away Beacon Academy was thriving, and everything was peaceful. Until... the innocent Ruby Rose was exiting a shop with her teammates, Weiss Schnee the heiress of the Schnee Dusb Company and the stubborn girl, Blake Belladonna the cat Faunus and the silent but deadly girl of the team, and Yang Xiao Long Ruby's sister and the "pun master" also the the kind of girl that punches first asks questions never.

"Ah, I love the summer time! So nice!" Ruby said twirling and smiling cheerfully.

"Maybe, but it's extremely hot. I got sunburn on my right arm!" Weiss replied rubbing her right arm, covering it from the sunlight.

"Why is it because you wanted to be closer to Neptune?" Yang teased Weiss with that comment, after that she elbowed her in the arm.

"Although, it has been quiet, a little _too_ quiet." Blake said, walking with them.

"Relax Blake. It's not like someone's gonna attack or anything." Yang added, then all of the sudden, screams can be heard from the School, as Evol can be seen throwing students across the campus. Even Team CRDL was trying to fight him. But of course, they don't stand a chance.

"Hey! Are you okay? What happened?" Ruby asked helping one of the students up, the female student for up Thanks to her help, and then began to explain.

"There's a Snake bug looking person attacking students and he said he was looking for a challenge." She said getting up, she then points to him as Evol looked mad aster he was called a bug again.

"I'm a Cobra! Do I look like a bug to you?! I'm not a tiny little insect! I'm a type of snake! Anyways, you must be Ruby Rose. You... have silver eyes. Very interesting!" Evol said staring at Ruby's eyes, then he sees her teammates walking in front of her. Yang looking furious.

"What do you want with my sister?! And how do you know her name?!" Yang asked Evol with anger, staring at him with eyes of fire.

"Oh I know all of your names, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. And it's nothing really, just wanted to chat is all! Except, I have a friend to introduce to you." Evol replies as he raises his hand in the air and snaps his fingers, then a woman starts materializing out of thin air. She had lustrous and gorgeous, long, purplish-black hair, and red eyes. She wore obsidian chest armour, a bluebottle violet tunic, and a thin, black sheath hung on her waist. The girl took out her sword from her sheath.

"Attack them! And I'll take care of the school." Evol order as the swordswoman ran at them, while she attacks team RWBY, Evol walks towards the school, when Team JNPR ran right in front of him, weapons in position for battle.

"We're not letting you attack the academy!" Jaune said holding his sword, with Pyrrha aiming her spear in rifle mode. Nora has her hammer in her hands and Ren is also holding his weapon and aims at him.

"Hmm, I'm not interested in any of you." Evol said looking at them. Until he looks at Jaune. "Well maybe you, you look interesting. Although weak."

"Hey, Jaune is a great leader and is strong!" Pyrrha said aiming her spear-rifle at him.

"Umm... Yeah! That's right, I'm not strong!" Jaune said with confidence.

"Hahaha! As if! He couldn't even hurt a Beowolf! How can he fight me- ahh!" Evol got cut off by Jaune hitting him with his sword and he sends him back a little.

"W-What? How?! How did he land a huge hit on me?! Grr... you'll pay for that!" Evol shouted at Jaune, then Pyrrha's, Nora's, and Ren's eyes widened and they looked surprised. Jaune was the most surprised.

"H-How did I do that? I didn't know I was that strong. Well, that does it, we'll defeat you!" Jaune said getting in a battle position and ordered the others to attack. The rest of Team JNPR and RWBY ran at him, but Evol blocks their attacks, then he runs at Jaune, but he gets hit by his shield, then he slashed him with the help with Ruby and her Crescent Rose. Evol then fired fireballs at the eight, they get pushed back, but in the puff of smoke, Weiss uses her semblance and charges at him, but the swordswoman steps in between the two as she and Weiss' weapons clash against each other.

"You're blocking my target! Out of the way!" Weiss said pushing the swordswoman, she also pushes back at Weiss and doesn't say anything and then Weiss pushes her back and she bumps into Evol and they both fall. Evol gets up, right before Pyrrha uses her semblance to lift Jaune up and slashes him, sending Evol flying into some trees near the school. And he then was engulfed by a puff of smoke  
"I-I did it! I defeated a strong opponent!" Jaune said cheering and sighing in relief, however, in the puff of smoke, a shadow appears and a maniacal laugh echoes through it. And out of the smoke, emerges Evol without a major scratch just brushes the dirt off of his left shoulder.

"Ahh, That was a good warmup. Thanks for that! For a freshman, you sure pack a punch." Evol said grinning, the eight freshman couldn't believe their eyes. After all that damage they've did to him, especially Jaune who landed the most hits.

"How? After all those attacks. How are you standing?!" Jaune shouted at him, and Evol just laughed at him.

"Oh Jaune Jaune Jaune, let me explain. When I was fighting you, I was losing on _purpose._ You see, when you were landing those hits, I was letting you land them. And that big hit that sent me flying? That was me jumping back into those trees." Evol said then a flashback shows up showing him letting Jaune hit him and him jumping back into the trees and shooting a fireball into the ground causing the explosion and the puff of smoke. Then the flashback ends.

"So you were going easy on me?!" Jaune asked with anger. The rest of Team RWBY and JNPR were furious, especially Pyrrha.

"Bingo! And now for a reward." Evol said as he took out a royal blue bottle with a dragon head on it, then removes the crimson cobra bottle and inserts the dragon bottle into the mysterious device. As he cranks the lever, gears start to surround him. He then moves his arms in front of him. With his hands open and fingers bent.

"Evolution!" He said as the gears closed on him and smoke surrounds him and a blue logo resembling a dragon flashes

EVOL ****DRAGON! Fuhahahahaha!**** And then the smoke disappears and Evol is now blue and has a dragon motif and has dragon wings on his face. And he is now in his Dragon form. Evol then looks at his hands and his chest and pops his neck, his bones cracking.

"Ahh! Much better. Now then, let the fun begin." Evol said mow holding a blue fireball, he aims at the two teams and attempts to throw it. Until another portal appears and someone jumps out of it and destroys the fireball. The two teams are all surprised by this sudden attack, the man is blue, with yellow stripes forming an X. The man in blue attacks Evol, punching and kicking him multiple times until Evol tried using his own blade which had a lever on the bottom of it. The swords clash against each other but the man in blue gets the upper hand and sends Evol flying back a bit.

"Just when things were getting good! I'll be back, but first..." Evol said while making a portal behind Team RWBY. After he did that, he ran towards them and knocked them out and threw Team RWBY into the portal.

"Ruby! Weiss! Blake! Yang!" Team JNPR yelled as Evol raised his hand at the portal, then clenches his fist causing the portal to close.

"Well, my work here is done. Ciao!" Evol said as he was beginning to teleport, but the man in blue and Jaune hit him. Causing him to jump, and he escapes by disappearing in steam with the swordswoman. Jaune sheathed his sword, and slammed his fist on the ground.

"Darn it! Why did he take Ruby and her team?!" Jaune asked upset. He then looked at Pyrrha who put her hand on his shoulder.

"He has planned this from the beginning, and I believe I have some explaining to do. Huh?" The man in blue said before seeing another portal open up before them. Team JNPR and the man in blue got ready to fight as Elma fame rolling out of the portal unconscious and brutally injured. Ren walked to her and picked her up bridal style, then stood up and looked at Elma.

"Who is that? Is she okay? She looks like a Faunus." Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune asked looking at the collapsed dragon girl. Ren also looked at her and has a worried look.

"She needs help, I'll take her back to the nurse inside." Ren says calmly, then runs her to the nurse inside. While he's doing that, Elma mummers something that caught his interest.

"Allies from other worlds..." Elma mummers quietly, Ren notices this and wonders something.

"Are there other worlds with fighters? With this woman coming through the portal, I don't see why it couldn't be true." Ren thought to himself while running to the nurse. Meanwhile on another universe, the two pure Saiyans Son Goku and Prince Vegeta were training, until a portal opens and a cat like person was sent flying out of it and falls on Goku and he gets sent flying as well. Once they both fall onto the ground, Goku looks at the person who was from the portal, and sees blue hair and cat ears, and it reveals to be Sinon.

"Woah this girl has cat ears, kinda belongs in a video game don't you think Vegeta?" Goku asks while helping Sinon up and getting up himself. Vegeta just scoffs.

"Hmph. Where did she come from anyway? And it doesn't look like she had a good flight either." Vegeta added while looking at Sinon, Goku nods and gets her inside Capsule Corporation. Then out in the distance, Evol appeared with the two henchmen. The same swordswoman, and shadowy figure wearing a hoodie holding a spear.

"Soon... when Kirito and Asuna comes around, it'll be time to fully introduce yourselves. But until then, keep your identity secret." Evol said while staring from a big hill in the forest.

| _AN: Sorry for the wait! But yep the man in blue is revealed! Who do you think he is? And who do you think Evol's henchman are? I gave a little hint on the swordswoman. But that's it, thanks so much for reading and my dearest apologies for the delay! Please review/leave a comment if you have read it, and no negative comments allowed, if you do, then say it in a kind manner and suggest how I can improve on it._


End file.
